


Gabe the Destiel Shipper

by deerwegoagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sam, F/F, Fluffy, Gabe ships Dean and Cas, Gabrielle Shurley, Genderbent!Sabriel, M/M, Samantha Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/pseuds/deerwegoagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle is bugging Samantha again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe the Destiel Shipper

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first genderbent fic I've ever done, so I'm sorry if I butchered these characters! This was based on a prompt I got on tumblr "Sabriel, high school au, fem!sam fem!gabe, sam is being shy and awkward." Please give me some feedback so I'll do better next time ^_^

“Samantha Winchester.”

“Gabrielle.”

“Please darling, call me Gabe.” The shorter girl practically purred, dropping down in the seat next to Sam.

“Then stop calling me Samantha.” She averted her eyes, already feeling flustered. Gabrielle Shurley had a tendency of doing that to people. Namely, Sam.  

“Babe,” She pouted, leaning close enough for Sam to smell her cheap, tacky perfume, “I need your help with something.”

_I swear, if she want me to get something off the top shelf again…_ Sam nervously adjusted her worn-out plaid top, silently wishing she’d worn something a little nicer today, “What’s up?”

Gabe’s face lit up, “It has to do with Dean and-”

“No.”

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say!”

 “I’ll take a guess.” Sam laughed, “My brother, your brother, and some weird elaborate plan to hook them up?”

“Lucky guess.” She huffed, falling back into her seat. “But you should have seen them today! The lunch table _reeked_ of their unresolved sexual tension.”

“I’m sure.” Sam bit her lip. “And they’ll come around, eventually.

“Yeah.” Gabe seemed frustrated. It was adorable to watch how invested she was in their brothers’ love life-or lack thereof.

“Hey, why don’t we bring them out for dinner tonight and ditch them? You know, so they’re stuck together?” Sam suggested quietly, intent on cheering up her best friend.

“Why, Sammy, are you inadvertently asking me on a date? A double date with our brothers, no less?” A playful grin lit up the small girl’s face.

Sam found herself dying on the inside, just a little bit, “Uh, maybe? I mean, if you wanted to. Or it could not be. That’d work too. I thi- mph!”

Gabe was a good kisser. Like, really good. It wasn’t something that Sam was unfamiliar with (one too many games of truth or dare), but this time was different. Warmer. Better.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 


End file.
